filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
William Shakespeare
anglaise | genre = | sujet = | mouvement = | influences = | a influencé = | Site officiel = | oeuvres principales = Roméo et Juliette, ''Macbeth, Le Roi Lear, Hamlet, prince de Danemark, Othello ou le Maure de Venise, Richard III, Les Sonnets | séries = | éditeurs = | récompenses = }} William Shakespeare (né probablement le 23 avril 1564, baptisé le 26 avril 1564, mort le 23 avril (52 ans) 1616Dates utilisant le calendrier Julien. Selon le calendrier grégorien, Shakespeare est mort le 3 mai.) est largement considéré comme le plus grand poète, dramaturge et écrivain de la culture anglo-saxonneWilliam Shakespeare -- Britannica Online Encyclopedia Le lendemain de la mort de Cervantes. Il est réputé pour sa maîtrise des formes poétiques et littéraires ; sa capacité à représenter les aspects de la nature humaine est souvent mise en avant par ses amateurs. Personnage éminent de la culture occidentale, Shakespeare continue d’influencer les artistes d’aujourd’huiVoir notamment l'ouvrage Shakespeare, notre contemporain dans la bibliographie. Il est traduit dans un grand nombre de langues et ses pièces sont régulièrement jouées partout dans le monde. Shakespeare est l’un des rares dramaturges à avoir pratiqué aussi bien la comédie que la tragédie. Il est également extrêmement rare de voir un écrivain du dont les textes puissent donner, dans notre époque moderne, des films à succès. Shakespeare écrivit trente-sept œuvres dramatiques entre les années 1580 et 1613. Mais la chronologie exacte de ses pièces est encore sujette à discussion. Cependant, le volume de ses créations ne doit pas apparaître comme exceptionnel en regard des standards de l’époque. On mesure l’influence de Shakespeare sur la culture anglo-saxonne en observant les nombreuses références qui lui sont faites, que ce soit à travers des citations, des titres d’œuvres ou les innombrables adaptations de ses travaux. Ne dit-on pas de l'anglais qu'il est « la langue de Shakespeare » de la même manière que celle dont on dit du français qu'il est « la langue de Molière », de l'allemand qu'il est « la langue de Goethe », de l'espagnol qu'il est « la langue de Cervantes », de l'italien qu'il est « la langue de Dante » et du persan qu'il est « la langue de Ferdowsi »? http://www.univ-paris3.fr/recherche/sites/edea/iris/Communications/Gueron-Lancri.html Journée sur "La langue de Shakespeare" 23 mars 2001 Université Paris III Biographie La plupart des spécialistes s’accordent à dire qu’il existe désormais assez de traces historiques pour définir en détail la vie de Shakespeare. Ces « traces » sont constituées principalement par des documents officiels, et donnent un aperçu très limité de la vie du dramaturge. Même si certains chercheurs ont tenté de spéculer sur certains faits et anecdotes, tentant de distinguer dans ses œuvres des reflets de sa vie intime, nous devons nous résoudre à l’idée que nous ne connaissons du personnage que des détails insignifiants, ou presque. Certains chercheurs ont même affirmé qu'il n'existait pas ou que ce n'était pas son véritable nom. Nom emprunté ou pas, il demeure l'un des plus grands auteurs de l'histoire du théâtre. Premières années ]] William Shakespeare naît probablement le 23 avril 1564 à Stratford-upon-Avon, dans le Warwickshire (centre), en Angleterre. Son père, John Shakespeare, était un gantier et marchand de cuir prospère, en plus d’être un homme d’une certaine position dans la ville de Stratford : en 1565, il y avait été élu conseiller municipal, puis grand bailli (ou maire) en 1568. En 1557, il avait épousé Mary Arden, une bourgeoise, et tous deux vivaient dans une maison située sur Henley Street. L’acte de baptême du jeune William est daté du 26 avril 1564 : on baptisait les nourrissons dans les quelques jours qui suivaient leur naissance, et par tradition, l’on s’accorde à citer le 23 avril comme la date de naissance du dramaturge. Cela permet d’ailleurs d’ébaucher une curieuse symétrie puisqu’il est mort le même jour en 1616. En outre, il est tout à fait approprié que la naissance du plus grand dramaturge anglais coïncide avec la fête de Saint-Georges, le saint patron de l’Angleterre. Le milieu confortable dans lequel Shakespeare est né le conduisit vraisemblablement à fréquenter, après le niveau élémentaire, l’école secondaire « King Edward VI » au centre de Stratford, où l’enseignement comprenait un apprentissage intensif de la langue et la littérature latines, ainsi que de l’histoire, de la logique et de la rhétorique. Même si les registres d’inscriptions n’ont pas survécu, il est dans la logique que Shakespeare ait fréquenté cet établissement. Il n’existe pas davantage de preuves pour attester d’une éducation poursuivie au-delà de l’école secondaire. ]] Le 28 novembre 1582, à Temple Grafton près de Stratford, Shakespeare épouse Anne Hathaway, de 8 ans son aînée. Deux voisins de la mariée, Fulk Sandalls et John Richardson publièrent les bans de mariage, pour signifier que l’union ne rencontrait pas d’opposition. Il apparaît toutefois que la cérémonie avait été organisée en hâte : Anne était enceinte de trois mois. Après son mariage, Shakespeare ne laisse que de rares traces dans les registres historiques, avant de réapparaître sur la scène artistique londonienne. La suite des années 1580 est donc connue comme l’époque des « années perdues » de la vie du dramaturge : nous n’avons aucune trace pour expliquer la vie de l’écrivain pendant ce laps de temps, et nous ne pouvons pas expliquer pourquoi il quitta Stratford pour Londres. Une légende, aujourd’hui tombée en discrédit, raconte qu’il avait été pris en train de braconner dans le parc de Sir Thomas Lucy, un juge de paix local, et s’était donc enfui pour échapper aux poursuites. Une autre théorie suggère qu’il aurait rejoint la troupe du Lord Chamberlain alors que les comédiens faisaient de Stratford une étape de leur tournée. Le biographe du John Aubrey rapporte le témoignage d’un comédien de la troupe de Shakespeare, racontant qu’il aurait passé quelques années en tant qu’instituteur. On sait par contre, que le 26 mai 1583, Susanna, premier enfant de Shakespeare, est baptisée à Stratford. Des jumeaux, Hamnet et Judith, sont baptisés quelque temps plus tard, le 2 février 1585. Hamnet, son unique fils, connaît très jeune un funeste destin, puisqu’il meurt quelques années plus tard : on l’inhume le 11 août 1596. Beaucoup suggèrent que ce décès inspira au dramaturge la tragédie Hamlet (env. 1601), une histoire construite d’après plusieurs influences, parmi lesquelles une pièce danoise (restée introuvable) Hamlet, ou Thomas Kyd. Londres et le théâtre En 1592, la trace de Shakespeare réapparaît à Londres, où il est enregistré en tant qu’acteur et dramaturge. À ce stade, il a déjà suffisamment de réputation pour être ouvertement critiqué par Robert Greene, qui parle de lui comme d’un « corbeau arrogant, embelli par nos plumes, “dont le cœur de tigre est caché par le masque de l’acteur”, et qui présume qu’il est capable de déglutir un vers aussi bien que les meilleurs d’entre vous : en plus d’être un misérable scribouillard, il se met en scène dans sa dramatique vanité. » — Greene, dans son pamphletGroats-worth of Witte de Robert Greene (8 juillet 1558 - † 3 septembre 1592), fait ici allusion à Henry VI, 3 partie, en reprenant le vers : « Oh, cœur de tigre caché dans le sein d’une femme. »Version originale: "an upstart Crow, beautified with our feathers, that with his Tygers hart wrapt in a Players hyde, supposes he is as well able to bombast out a blanke verse as the best of you: and beeing an absolute Johannes factotum, is in his owne conceit the onely Shake-scene in a countrey." ("Oh, tiger's heart wrapped in a woman's hide" - Henry VI, part 3.) On peut donc conjecturer qu’il a dû être sur la scène londonienne depuis un certain temps, et les spécialistes estiment qu’il a quitté Stratford vers 1587. à Londres]] ]] Shakespeare devient acteur, écrivain et finalement sociétaire d’une compagnie théâtrale, connue sous le nom de « The Lord Chamberlain’s Men », troupe pour laquelle il écrit exclusivement depuis 1594. La compagnie tire son nom, comme le voulait l’époque, du mécène aristocrate qui soutient la troupe (Lord Chamberlain était un ministre responsable des divertissements royaux. Ce titre a longtemps désigné la fonction de principal censeur de la scène artistique britannique). En plus de jouer lui-même dans ses propres œuvres, on sait par exemple qu'il interprète le spectre du père dans Hamlet et Adam dans Comme il vous plaira, il apparaît également en tête d'affiche de pièces de Ben Jonson : en 1598 dans Chaque homme dans son caractère (Every Man In His Humour) et en 1603 dans Sejanus{en} http://shakespeareauthorship.com/ox7.html. La compagnie devient très populaire : après la mort d’Élisabeth I et le couronnement du roi Jacques I (1603), le nouveau monarque adopte la troupe qui porte désormais le nom des « Hommes du Roi » (King’s Men). La troupe finit par devenir résidente du théâtre du Globe, dont la réplique exacte est de nouveau en activité à Londres. En 1604, Shakespeare joue un rôle d’entremetteur pour le mariage de la fille de son propriétaire. Des documents judiciaires de 1612, date où l’affaire est portée au tribunal, montrent qu’en 1604, Shakespeare est locataire chez un artisan huguenot qui fabrique des diadèmes dans le nord-ouest de Londres, un certain Christopher Mountjoy (Montjoie). L’apprenti de Montjoie, Stephen Belott désirait épouser la fille de son patron ; Shakespeare devient donc l’entremetteur attitré, pour aider à négocier les détails de la dot. Sur ses propres promesses, le mariage a lieu. Mais huit ans plus tard, Belott poursuit son beau-père pour n’avoir versé qu’une partie de la dot. Shakespeare est appelé à témoigner, mais ne se souvient que très vaguement de l’affaire. Plus tard, divers documents provenant des tribunaux ou des registres commerciaux montrent que Shakespeare est devenu suffisamment riche pour s’acheter une propriété dans le quartier londonien de Blackfriars (rive sud de la Tamise, le quartier des théâtres (et des prisons !)). À cette époque, il possède également une grande propriété à Stratford. Retraite et fin de vie Vers 1611, Shakespeare décide de prendre sa retraite, qui s’avéra pour le moins agitée : il fut impliqué dans des démêlés judiciaires à propos de terrains qu’il possédait. À l’époque, les terrains clôturés permettaient le pâturage des moutons, mais privaient du même coup les pauvres de précieuses ressources. Pour beaucoup, la position très floue que Shakespeare adopta au cours de l’affaire était décevante, parce qu’elle visait à protéger ses propres intérêts au mépris des nécessiteux. Pendant les dernières semaines de sa vie, le gendre pressenti de sa fille Judith - Thomas Quiney, un aubergiste – fut convoqué par le tribunal paroissial pour « fornication ». Une femme du nom de Margaret Wheeler avait accouché et prétendait que l’enfant était de l’aubergiste ; mais la mère et l’enfant moururent peu après ce sombre épisode. Quiney fut déshonoré, et Shakespeare corrigea son testament pour assurer que les intérêts de Judith lui étaient sécurisés à son nom. Shakespeare mourut le 23 avril 1616, à l’âge de 52 ans. Il resta marié à Anne jusqu’à sa mort et ses deux filles lui survécurent. Susanna épousa le Dr John Hall, et même si les deux filles de Shakespeare eurent elles-mêmes des enfants, aucun d’eux n’eut de descendants. À ce jour, il n’y a donc pas de descendants directs du poète. Shakespeare est enterré dans le chœur de l’église de la Trinité à Stratford-upon-Avon. Il reçut le droit d’être enterré dans le chœur de l’église, non pas grâce à sa vie de dramaturge, mais après qu’il fut devenu sociétaire de l’église en payant la dîme de la paroisse (£440, une somme importante). Un buste commandé par sa famille le représente, écrivant, sur le mur adjacent à sa tombe. Chaque année, à la date présumée de son anniversaire, on place une nouvelle plume d’oie dans la main droite du poète. À l’époque de Shakespeare, il était courant de faire de la place dans les tombeaux paroissiaux en les déplaçant dans un autre cimetière. Par crainte que sa dépouille ne soit enlevée du tombeau, on pense qu’il a composé cette épitaphe pour sa pierre tombale : :Mon ami, pour l’amour du Sauveur, abstiens-toi :De creuser la poussière déposée sur moi. :Béni soit l’homme qui épargnera ces pierres :Mais maudit soit celui violant mon ossuaire.Version originale : Good friend, for Jesus' sake forbear, :''To dig the dust enclosed here. :''Blest be the man that spares these stones, :''But cursed be he that moves my bones. La légende populaire veut que des œuvres inédites reposent dans la tombe de Shakespeare, mais personne n’a jamais vérifié, par peur sans doute de la malédiction évoquée dans l’épitaphe. Voir aussi ses contemporains Christopher Marlowe, Ben Jonson, Thomas Kyd, la reine Élisabeth I et Edward de Vere. Œuvres Avant tout connu pour ses œuvres dramaturgiques, Shakespeare est un artiste polyvalent : sonnets, farces, comédies, pièces historiques et tragédies... L’écrivain passe d’un genre à l’autre sans effort, brouillant les pistes et rendant ardu le travail de classification. De plus, il semble si prolifique qu’on lui attribue (ou retire) certaines compositions contemporaines. Les œuvres dramatiques et leur classification Les pièces sont traditionnellement classées en plusieurs catégories : les tragédies, les comédies et les pièces historiques, en suivant l’ordre logique de publication ; toutefois, les critiques modernes ont donné le nom de « pièce à problème » pour certaines œuvres qui échappaient à une catégorisation trop simpliste et qui vont manifestement à l’encontre des conventions classiques. En outre, les dernières comédies de Shakespeare sont communément appelées les « romances ». La liste suivante donne les pièces dans leur ordre de classement d’après le premier Folio de 1623 (la première édition complète des pièces dans un même volume). Un astérisque indique une pièce classée aujourd’hui en tant que « romance » ; deux astérisques indiquent celles considérées comme des « pièces à problème » - même si certaines comédies sont encore au centre du débat critique. Pour voir les pièces dans leur ordre de rédaction, voyez la Chronologie des pièces de Shakespeare. Tragédies de Shakespeare * Roméo et Juliette (Romeo and Juliet) * Macbeth * Le Roi Lear (King Lear) * Hamlet, prince de Danemark (Hamlet, Prince of Denmark) * Othello ou le Maure de Venise (Othello, the Moor of Venice) * Titus Andronicus * Jules César (Julius Caesar) * Antoine et Cléopâtre (Antony and Cleopatra) * Coriolan (Coriolanus) * Troïlus et Cressida (Troilus and Cressida) ** * Timon d'Athènes (Timon of Athens) Comédies de Shakespeare *''Tout est bien qui finit bien'' (All's Well that Ends Well) *''Comme il vous plaira'' (As You Like It) *''Le Songe d'une nuit d'été'' (A Midsummer Night's Dream) *''Beaucoup de bruit pour rien'' (Much Ado About Nothing) *''Mesure pour mesure'' (Measure for Measure) ** *''La Mégère apprivoisée'' (The Taming of the Shrew) *''La Nuit des rois'' (Twelfth Night) *''Le Marchand de Venise'' (The Merchant of Venice) ** *''Les Joyeuses Commères de Windsor'' (The Merry Wives of Windsor) *''Peines d'amour perdues'' (Love's Labour's Lost) *''Les Deux Gentilshommes de Vérone'' (The Two Gentlemen of Verona) *''La Comédie des erreurs'' (The Comedy of Errors) Pièces historiques de Shakespeare *''Richard III'' *''Richard II'' *''Henri VI, 1 partie, 2 partie, 3 partie'' (Henry VI, Part 1, Part 2, Part 3) *''Henri V'' (Henry V) *''Henri IV, 1 partie, 2 partie'' (Henry IV, Part 1, Part 2) *''Henri VIII'' (Henry VIII) *''Le Roi Jean'' (King John) *''Édouard III'' (Edward III) *''Sir Thomas More'' Les Romances tardives de Shakespeare *''Péricles, prince de Tyr'' (Pericles, Prince of Tyre) * * Cymbeline * * Le Conte d'hiver (The Winter's Tale) * * La Tempête (The Tempest) * * Les Deux Nobles Cousins (The Two Noble Kinsmen) * Ses autres œuvres littéraires incluent : *[[Sonnets (Shakespeare)|les Sonnets]] (voir Sonnet) *les Longs poèmes Collaboration avec d’autres dramaturges Comme la plupart des écrivains de son époque, Shakespeare n’écrivait pas uniquement en solitaire : un certain nombre de ses œuvres résultent de collaborations, même si leur nombre exact est encore incertain. Pour certaines des attributions qui suivent (comme The Two Noble Kinsmen) on possède une recherche scientifique très documentée ; d’autres pièces (comme Titus Andronicus) restent sujettes à controverse et dépendent des prochaines analyses linguistiques, il est probable également que certaines pièces aient été en partie rédigées au cours des répétitions et contiennent la transcription d'apports personnels des acteurs. *''Henry VI'', 1 partie : probablement le fruit d’une équipe d’écrivains, dont on ne peut que suggérer les identités. Certains chercheurs n’attribuent qu’un faible du texte à Shakespeare. *''Titus Andronicus'' : pourrait être une collaboration avec George Peele, comme co-auteur ou re-lecteur. Il faut noter que la paternité de cette oeuvre a elle-même été mise en cause : si les premiers éditeurs de l'oeuvre de Shakespeare la lui attribuèrent, dès 1687 l'adapteur Edward Ravenscroft déclarait que Shakespeare n'en était pas l'auteur. En 1905, J.M.Robertson tenta d'établir que cette pièce était l'oeuvre de Peele, avec la collaboration probable de Christopher Marlowe. Il est néanmoins admis, de nos jours, que cette pièce a été effectivement écrite par Shakespeare, mais qu'elle a été hâtivement composée ou révisée. *''Péricles, prince de Tyr'' : inclut un travail de George Wilkins, comme collaborateur ou re-lecteur. *''Timon d'Athènes'' : la tragédie pourrait être le résultat d’une collaboration entre Shakespeare et Thomas Middleton ; ce pourrait expliquer les incohérences dans la narration et le ton général aux résonances étrangement cyniques. *''Henry VIII'' : considérée comme une collaboration avec John Fletcher. *''Les Deux Nobles Cousins'' : la pièce fut publiée en édition quarto en 1654 ; John Fletcher et William Shakespeare en sont les co-auteurs, et collaborèrent pour la moitié du texte chacun. *''Cardenio'', pièce perdue ; les critiques s’accordent à dire que Shakespeare a ici collaboré avec John Fletcher. *''Macbeth'' : Thomas Middleton a composé une révision de la tragédie en 1615, incorporant des séquences musicales additionnelles. *''Mesure pour mesure'' : la comédie a probablement subi une légère révision par Thomas Middleton, à un certain stade de sa composition originale. Pièces perdues *''Peines d'amour gagnées'' (Love’s Labour’s Won) : un écrivain de la deuxième moitié du , Francis Meres, ainsi qu’une petite fiche de libraire attestent d’un titre similaire dans les œuvres récentes de Shakespeare, mais aucune pièce portant ce titre ne nous est parvenue. Elle pourrait avoir été perdue, ou le titre pourrait désigner une autre appellation d’une pièce existante, comme Beaucoup de bruit pour rien ou Tout est bien qui finit bien. *''Cardenio'', une composition tardive par Shakespeare et Fletcher, n’a pas survécu mais reste attestée dans plusieurs documents. La pièce s’inspirait d’une aventure de Don Quichotte. En 1727, Lewis Theobald publia une pièce intitulée Double Falshood (sic), dont il prétendait qu’elle était basée sur trois manuscrits d’une pièce perdue de Shakespeare qu’il ne nommait pas. Double Falshood reprend en fait le sujet de Cardenio, et les critiques pensent que la pièce de Theobald est la seule trace qui reste de la pièce perdue. )]] Les poèmes Les œuvres poétiques de Shakespeare comprennent : *''Les Sonnets'' *''Vénus et Adonis'' *''Le Viol de Lucrèce'' *''Pilgrim le passioné'' *''Le Phénix et la Colombe'' *''La Complainte d'un amoureux'' Œuvres apocryphes *''Edward III'' : Certains chercheurs ont récemment décidé d’attribuer cette pièce à Shakespeare, sur la base de la versification. D’autres refusent cette théorie en citant, entre autres, la mauvaise qualité des personnages. Si Shakespeare était effectivement impliqué, il ne travailla probablement que comme collaborateur. *''Sir Thomas More'' : un travail d’équipe incluant peut-être Shakespeare. Son rôle exact reste inconnu. *''A Funeral Elegy'' by W.S. ( ?) : pendant longtemps, plusieurs chercheurs pensaient que Shakespeare avait composé cette élégie pour William Peter, en basant leurs théories sur des preuves stylistiques (Donald Foster en chef de file). Toutefois, cette argumentation s’est révélée fallacieuse par la suite, et la plupart des spécialistes (Foster y compris) s’accordent à dire actuellement que le poème élégiaque est né sous la plume de John Ford. *Le Bible du roi Jacques (King James Version) : certains pensent que Shakespeare aurait contribué à la traduction de la version du Roi Jacques, en révisant certains passages pour les rendre plus poétiques ; leur théorie s’appuie sur le fait que le style de plusieurs versets ressemble à celui de Shakespeare. Ils citent le psaume 46, où le verbe « shake » (secouer) apparaît 46 mots à compter du début du chant, et le mot « spear » (épieu), 46 mots à compter de la fin. Le débat est encore très controversé, et la plupart des chercheurs réfute la théorie, même si Neil Gaiman s’en inspira pour sa bande dessinée "The Wake". Style L'influence de Shakespeare sur le théâtre moderne est considérable. Non seulement Shakespeare a créé certaines des pièces les plus admirées de la littérature occidentale, mais il a aussi grandement contribué à la transformation de la dramaturgie anglaise, ouvrant le champ des possibilités de création sur les personnages, la psychologie, l'action, le langage et le genreShakespeare's Reading de Robert S. Miola, Oxford University Press, 2000.. Son art poétique a aidé l'émergence d'un théâtre populaire, lui permettant d'être admiré autant par des intellectuels que par des amoureux du pur divertissementVoir par exemple l'article de Johann Walter sur le site de Polytechnique.. Le théâtre est en pleine évolution lorsque Shakespeare arrive à Londres vers la fin des années 1580 ou le début des années 1590. Précédemment, les formes habituelles du théâtre anglais populaire étaient les Moralités de l'époque Tudor. Ces pièces, qui mélangent piété, farce et burlesque, sont des allégories dans lesquelles les personnages incarnent des vertus morales prônant une vie pieuse, en incitant le protagoniste à choisir une telle vie plutôt que d'aller vers le mal. Les personnages et les situations sont symboliques plutôt que réalistes. Enfant, Shakespeare a probablement assisté à ce type de pièces (avec des Mystères et Miracles)Shakespeare's Reading de Robert S. Miola, Oxford University Press, 2000.. À la même époque, dans les universités, des pièces basées sur la dramaturgie romaine étaient représentées. Ces pièces, souvent jouées en latin, utilisaient un modèle poétique plus académique que les Moralités, mais étaient également plus statiques, privilégiant les longs discours plutôt que l'action dramatique. À la fin du la popularité des Moralités et des pièces académiques s'affaiblit, pendant que l'essor de la Renaissance anglaise et des dramaturges comme Thomas Kyd et Christopher Marlowe commencent à révolutionner le théâtre. Leurs pièces mêlent moralité et théâtre académique pour former une nouvelle tradition. Ce nouveau drame a la splendeur poétique et la profondeur philosophique de la dramaturgie académique et le populisme paillard des moralités, cependant plus ambigu et complexe dans ses significations, et moins occupé par des allégories morales simplistes. Inspiré par ce nouveau modèle, Shakespeare a hissé ces changements à un nouveau niveau, créant des pièces qui non seulement résonnent émotionnellement pour le public mais de plus posent les fondements du questionnement sur la nature humaineAndré Lascombes, Tudor Théâtre, Collection Theta, Peter Lang, Bern 2001. . Visions modernes de l'œuvre , par Daniel Maclise]] Jusqu'au , les pièces de Shakespeare sont interprétées dans des costumes contemporainsEn France, le tragédien Talma, qui avait fait des études de théâtre à Londres, est un des premiers à oser le costume « d'époque ». À l'époque victorienne, les artistes ont une fascination pour le réalisme historique, et les représentations théâtrales de ce temps sont marquées par une recherche de reconstitution d'époqueVoir Le site de l'Histoire sur le théâtre à la fin du . La conception de Gordon Craig pour Hamlet, en 1911, inaugure son influence cubiste. Craig abandonne son approche de scénographie constructiviste au profit d'un décor épuré constitué de simples niveaux, des teintes monochromes étendues sur des praticables de bois combinés pour se soutenir entre eux. Bien que cette utilisation de l'espace scénique n'est pas nouvelle, c'est la première fois qu'un metteur en scène l'utilise pour Shakespeare. Les praticables pouvant être agencés dans de nombreuses configurations, cela permet de créer un volume architectural abstrait, adaptable à n'importe quel théâtre en Europe ou aux États-Unis. Cette conception iconoclaste de Craig ouvre la voie aux diverses visions de Shakespeare du Voir l'ouvrage Gordon Craig et le renouvellement du théâtre, Bibliothèque Nationale, 1962. En 1936, Orson Welles est à son tour novateur en montant un Macbeth à Harlem, en transposant non seulement l'époque de la pièce mais n'employant que des acteurs afro-américainsIl existe 4 minutes enregistrées de la mise en scène de Welles en 1936, disponibles dans un [http://www.ecranlarge.com/fiche-dvd-1499.php coffret DVD du film Macbeth]. Ce spectacle très controversé, surnommé Macbeth Vaudou, replaçait l'action en Haïti montrant un roi aux prises avec la magie noire africaine. Ce qui provoqua également le scandale est que, lorsque l'acteur principal est tombé malade, c'est Orson Welles lui-même qui décide de le remplacer, se grimant le visage en noir. La communauté noire soutint cette production, l'apportant jusqu'à Broadway puis pour une tournée nationale. De nombreux spectacles depuis ont suivi cette tendance consistant à transposer l'action de pièces de Shakespeare dans un monde très contemporain et politique. Shakespeare : le problème de l’édition À la différence de son contemporain Ben Jonson, Shakespeare ne participait pas à l’édition et la publication de ses pièces. Les textes existants sont donc pour la plupart transcrits de mémoire après la représentation sur scène, ou tirés du manuscrit autographe de l’écrivain. Il existait également une copie pour le régisseur (« prompt-book ») sur laquelle pouvait se baser l’éditeur. ]] Les premières impressions sont destinées à un public populaire, et les exemplaires sont réalisés sans véritable souci de cohérence. Le format utilisé est appelé le Quarto, puisqu’on obtient les feuillets du livre en pliant une feuille d’imprimerie en quatre. Mais la forme même du Quarto n'est pas fiable : si l'on recopie un texte sur une feuille pour ensuite la plier en quatre et obtenir un petit livret, on se rend très vite compte qu’il faut se lancer dans des calculs complexes avant d’arriver à publier l’œuvre dans le bon sens et le bon ordre. La deuxième vague de publication est destinée à un public plus riche, et on attache plus d’importance à la présentation. On imprime donc sur des feuillets simples, et l’exemplaire prend donc le nom de Folio. Le premier Folio des œuvres de Shakespeare fut imprimé en 1623 : il est conservé à la bibliothèque de l'université Harvard. La question de savoir quel texte d’origine a écrit Shakespeare est devenu le souci majeur des éditeurs modernes. Fautes d’impression, coquilles, mauvaises interprétations du copiste, oublis d’un vers : ces maladresses sont le lot habituel des Quartos et du Premier Folio. En outre, à une époque où l’orthographe n’était pas encore fixée, le dramaturge employait souvent plusieurs graphies pour le même mot, ajoutant à la confusion du copiste. Les éditeurs modernes ont donc la lourde tâche de reconstruire les vers originaux et d’éliminer les fautes de copies. Dans certains cas, l’édition du texte ne pose pas tant de problème. Dans Macbeth par exemple, les critiques pensent qu’un dramaturge comme Thomas Middleton a adapté et raccourci le texte original pour obtenir le texte existant dans le Premier Folio, qui reste donc notre texte officiel. Pour d’autres pièces (Periclès, ou Timon d’Athènes), le texte a pu être corrompu jusqu’à un certain point, mais nous n’avons pas d’autres versions à leur confronter. De nos jours, l’éditeur ne peut donc que régulariser et corriger les fautes de lecture qui ont survécu dans les versions imprimées. Le problème peut parfois devenir plus compliqué. Les critiques modernes pensent que Shakespeare lui-même a révisé ses propres compositions à travers les ans, permettant donc deux versions différentes de coexister. Pour arriver à un texte acceptable, les éditeurs doivent donc faire un choix entre la première version et sa révision, qui reste généralement la plus « théâtrale ». Autrefois, les éditeurs réglaient la question en fusionnant les textes pour obtenir ce qu’ils croyaient être un texte-source, mais les critiques admettent maintenant que ce procédé est contraire aux intentions de Shakespeare. Dans Le Roi Lear par exemple, deux versions indépendantes, avec chacune leurs propres caractéristiques, coexistent dans l’édition en Quarto et le Premier Folio. Les modifications de Shakespeare y ont dépassé les simples corrections pour toucher à la structure globale de la pièce. À partir de là, l’édition des œuvres de Shakespeare par l’Université d’Oxford fournit deux versions différentes de la même pièce, avec le même statut d’authenticité. Ce problème existe avec au moins quatre autres œuvres de Shakespeare : Henry IV 1 partie, Hamlet, Troilus et Cressida et Othello. Les polémiques Le statut exceptionnel de Shakespeare sur la scène littéraire anglo-saxonne a naturellement entraîné un culte autour de sa personne, matérialisé par une recherche critique toujours plus pointue. La rareté des informations concernant sa biographie entraîna de nombreuses polémiques et remises en question, principalement autour de l’identité même du dramaturge. Nous ne rendons pas ici un résumé exhaustif de la question, mais nous dressons une liste des tentatives les plus importantes dans le débat général. Réputation et recherche critique La renommée de William Shakespeare a continué d’augmenter après l’époque élisabéthaine, comme le montre le volume d’œuvres critiques qui lui furent dédiées dès le . Pourtant, même s’il avait une excellente réputation de son vivant, Shakespeare n’était pas considéré comme le meilleur poète de l’époque. On l’intégrait dans la liste des artistes les plus en vue, mais il n’atteignait pas le niveau de Edmund Spenser ou de Philip Sidney. Il est difficile d’évaluer sa réputation en tant qu’écrivain pour la scène : les pièces de théâtre étaient alors considérées comme des œuvres éphémères, d’indignes divertissements sans véritable valeur littéraire. Toutefois, le Folio de 1623 et sa réédition neuf ans plus tard prouvent qu’il était tout de même passablement respecté en tant que dramaturge : les coûts d’impression opéraient une sorte de sélection préalable pour les auteurs « publiables » ; avant lui, Ben Jonson avait été un pionnier dans ce domaine, avec la publication de ses œuvres en 1616. Après l’interrègne (1642-1660, période pendant laquelle les théâtres furent interdits), les troupes théâtrales de la Restauration eurent l’occasion de puiser dans un beau vivier de dramaturges de la génération précédente : Beaumont et Fletcher étaient extrêmement populaires, mais également Ben Jonson et William Shakespeare. Leurs œuvres étaient souvent adaptées pour la dramaturgie de la Restauration, alors qu'il nous semble aujourd’hui blasphématoire d’avoir pu mutiler les œuvres de Shakespeare. Un exemple célèbre concerne le Roi Lear de 1681, aseptisé par Nahum Tate pour se terminer en happy-end, version qui demeura pourtant jouée jusqu’en 1838. Dès le , la scène anglo-saxonne jusque-là dominée par Beaumont et Fletcher fit place à William Shakespeare, qui la tint jusqu’à nos jours. Par contre, pour la critique littéraire, Shakespeare devint immédiatement le numéro un. Les règles rigides du théâtre classique (unité de temps, de lieu et d’action) n’avaient jamais été suivies par les dramaturges anglais, et les critiques s’accordaient pour donner à Ben Jonson une poussive seconde place. Mais la médaille d’or fut immédiatement accordée à « l’incomparable Shakespeare » (John Dryden, 1668), le naturel intuitif, le génie autodidacte, le grand peintre du genre humain. Le mythe qui voulait que les romantiques furent les premiers à apprécier Shakespeare à sa juste valeur ne résiste pas aux témoignages enthousiastes des écrivains de la Restauration et du , comme John Dryden, Joseph Addison, Alexander Pope et Samuel Johnson. On doit aussi aux spécialistes de cette période l’établissement du texte des œuvres de Shakespeare : Nicholas Rowe composa la première édition académique du texte en 1709, et la Variorum Edition d’Edmund Malone (publiée à titre posthume en 1821) sert encore aujourd’hui de base aux éditions modernes. Au commencement du , des critiques romantiques comme Samuel Taylor Coleridge vouèrent une admiration extrême pour Shakespeare (la « bardolâtrie »), une adulation tout à fait dans la ligne romantique, vouant une révérence au personnage du poète, à la fois génie et prophète. La question de l’identité Comme le prouvent les documents officiels (voir la biographie, plus haut), nous avons maintenant suffisamment de témoignages historiques pour établir qu’un certain William Shakespeare avait bel et bien vécu à Stratford-upon-Avon et Londres. La majorité des auteurs critiques est désormais d’accord pour identifier ce « William Shakspere » comme le véritable William Shakespeare. Pourtant, il y eut autrefois une passionnante polémique sur l’identité du dramaturge, entretenue par des écrivains comme Walt Whitman{en} http://www.shakespearefellowship.org/virtualclassroom/whitman.htm, Mark Twain (« Is Shakespeare Dead ? »{en} Is Shakespeare Dead ?), Henry James ou Sigmund Freud : ils doutaient que l’homme de Stratford, baptisé William Shaksper ou Shakspere ait réellement composé les œuvres qui lui sont attribuées. Leurs arguments étaient multiples : absence de mention d’œuvres littéraires dans son testament, circonstances très floues autour de la formation du jeune artiste, différences d’orthographe dans son patronyme, style et poétique des œuvres elles-mêmes. Les spécialistes sont actuellement en mesure de réfuter ce genre d’argumentaire, et pensent avoir éclairci les mystères autour de l’identité du poète. Il est intéressant de constater que le débat a commencé à partir du , sur des extrapolations déraisonnables à propos du manque d’éducation de l’auteurSur ce sujet voir entre autres l'article du site mysteres.afrikart.net. Auparavant, les critiques avaient été unanimes pour s’accorder sur l’identité du barde. Bien sûr, le débat s’appuie aussi sur l’extrême rareté des documents historiques et les mystérieuses contradictions dans sa biographie : même la vénérable institution de la National Portrait Gallery de Londres refusa d’authentifier le célèbre « Flower Portrait » de Stratford-upon-Avon, qui tomba en discrédit après qu’il se fut avéré qu’il s’agissait d’une contrefaçon du (après analyse des pigments, on découvrit du jaune de chrome, couleur inconnue à l'époque de Shakespeare). Certains francs-tireurs ont donc suggéré que des écrivains comme Francis Bacon, Christopher Marlowe ou même la reine Élisabeth I se cachaient derrière tout ou partie des œuvres de Shakespeare, en tant qu’auteurs principaux ou co-auteurs. Leurs origines aristocratiques expliqueraient ainsi la surprenante maîtrise stylistique du jeune homme de Stratford. Conspiration ? Vérité occultée ? Le manque cruel d’informations indiscutables nous force à nous en tenir à une identité unique, même si l’histoire orthodoxe laisse dans l'ombre certains aspects de la vie du dramaturge. La thèse Bacon repose essentiellement sur un cryptogramme découvert dans l'édition originale des œuvres de Francis Bacon, notamment le "De rerum organum" : cette édition recèle, cryptée et codée, une autobiographie de F. Bacon, lequel n'hésite pas à proclamer qu'il a « réalisé des œuvres diverses, comédies, tragédies, qui ont connu une grande renommée sous le nom de Shakespeare ». Ce texte contient cependant par ailleurs un nombre d'invraisemblances tel qu'on ne peut sérieusement lui accorder crédit{en} Voir entre autres le site theatrehisory.com. Edward de Vere, le 17 comte d’Oxford, un noble familier de la reine Élisabeth, devint également le candidat le plus sérieux qui se serait caché derrière l’identité de Shakespeare. Dès les années 1920, les partisans du comte d’Oxford ont ébauché des théories s’appuyant sur des ressemblances frappantes entre la vie du noble et les événements décrits dans les sonnets shakespeariens. En outre, Edward de Vere était considéré de son vivant comme un poète et écrivain talentueux, et possédait un bagage et une expérience auxquels on pouvait s’attendre d’un dramaturge de la stature de Shakespeare. Cependant, il est à souligner que ce comte est né quatorze ans avant Shakespeare et mort douze ans avant lui{en} Voir entre autres le site Sakespeare-oxfrod.com. La question corollaire à l’identité est celle de l’intégrité des textes : les critiques rencontrent des difficultés quant à déterminer la part exacte des compositions attribuées à Shakespeare. À l’époque élisabéthaine, les collaborations entre dramaturges étaient fréquentes, et les spécialistes continuent d’étudier les textes de l’époque pour dessiner un contour plus précis de l’apport réel du poète. La religion de Shakespeare Quelques chercheurs contemporains ont écrit que Shakespeare était aux marges de l'anglicanisme et avait de fortes inclinations vers la religion catholiquecatholiceducation.org. Enfin, divers auteurs maçonniques ont affirmé que Shakespeare était membre des logesrosslyntemplars.org.uk. Quelques-uns vont jusqu'à dire qu'il était le créateur de la franc-maçonneriesirbacon.org. La question est irrésolue : Shakespeare n'aurait pas pu être un bon catholique s'il était membre des loges, car la franc-maçonnerie a été fréquemment condamnée par les papes. De plus, l'anglicanisme était très proche du catholicisme sur de nombreux aspects et penchait continuellement entre une branche catholique et une branche protestante. La question de la sexualité Le contenu des œuvres attribuées à Shakespeare a soulevé la question de son identité sexuelle. Son éventuelle bisexualité a scandalisé la critique internationale, eu égard à son statut d’icône universelle. Il convient de noter que la question de savoir si un élisabéthain était "gay" dans le sens moderne est anachronique, les concepts d'homosexualité et de bisexualité n'ont émergé qu'au . Tandis que la sodomie était un crime à l'époque de Shakespeare, il n'y avait aucun mot pour désigner une identité exclusivement homosexuelle. Bien que vingt-six des sonnets de Shakespeare soient des poésies d'amour adressées à une femme mariée (connue comme la « dark lady » - la dame sombre), cent vingt-six sont adressés à un jeune homme (connu comme le « fair lord » - le prince éclatant). La tonalité amoureuse du dernier groupe, qui se concentre sur la beauté du jeune homme, a été interprétée comme preuve de la bisexualité de Shakespeare, bien que d'autres considèrent que ces sonnets ne se rapportent qu'à une amitié intense, un amour platonique. Autres controverses Le colonel Kadhafi prétend que Shakespeare était en fait un écrivain arabe du nom de Cheikh Zubayr''Voir l'article du Monde, daté du 6/7 août 1989 et un professeur italien, Martino Iuvara, avance qu'il s'appelait en fait ''Crollalanza et était né à Messine{it} Voir l'article de La Stampa, daté du 15 avril 2000. D'autres ont émis l'hypothèse d'une œuvre collective, seule capable d'expliquer l'étendue des connaissances du dramaturge en latin, en grec, en histoire, en droit, en culture italienne, etc. La vanité de ces querelles a été soulignée par Alphonse Allais : Shakespeare n'a jamais existé. Toutes ses pièces ont été écrites par un inconnu qui portait le même nom que lui''Alphonse Allais, ''Œuvres anthumes, œuvres posthumes, Collection Bouquins, Robert Laffont, Paris 2005. . Anecdotes *Dans le roman d’anticipation « 1984 » de Georges Orwell, les seules œuvres artistiques qui ont échappé à la censure sont les œuvres de Shakespeare. *Shakespeare et Cervantes sont morts à la même date mais pas dans le même calendrier. En effet, l'Espagne, catholique, était alors passée au calendrier grégorien alors que l'Angleterre, anglicane, n'avait pas encore effectué cette modification de calendrier. Victor Hugo, qui avait ignoré ce détail, s'était émerveillé que ces deux connaisseurs de l'âme humaine aient cherché à quitter ensemble cette Terre. Ce thème fut d'ailleurs utilisé dans des nouvelles de science-fiction. * La Reduced Shakespeare Company est une troupe d'acteurs qui se produit depuis 1995 au Théâtre Criterion sur Piccadilly Circus, à Londres. Ils ont écrit et joué avec succès la pièce The Compleat Works of Wllm Shkspr (abridged) (Les œuvres complètes de William Shakespeare en abrégé), soit 37 pièces de Shakespeare condensées en 107 minutes. Pour le compte de la BBC, une version radio a aussi été enregistrée et diffusée en 1994. *Le film Shakespeare in Love, sorti en 1999 sur un scénario de Tom Stoppard, s'inspire (peut-être) d'un épisode de la vie de Shakespeare survenu en 1593 : endetté jusqu'au cou et harcelé par son commanditaire, Shakespeare promet de lui livrer rapidement une nouvelle pièce, qu'il a intitulé Roméo et Ethel, la fille du pirate. Mais, hors le titre, le dramaturge n'a pas la moindre inspiration... Viola, une jeune Lady appréciant les sonnets de Shakespeare, rêve de monter sur scène, ce qui est rigoureusement interdit aux femmes à cette époque. Elle se déguise alors en garçon et décroche le rôle de Roméo. Shakespeare découvrant l'identité de son jeune premier en tombe alors amoureux et trouve enfin l'intrigue et le nouveau titre de sa pièce Roméo et Juliette soufflée dans une taverne par un certain Christopher Marlowe... * Il existe un langage de programmation, le Shakespeare Programming Language qui permet d'écrire des programmes sous la forme d'une pièce de théâtre du barde. Annexes Bibliographie * Victor Hugo, William Shakespeare, Librairie Internationale, Paris, 1863 * Georges Connes, Le Mystère Shakespearien, Boivin, Paris, 1926 (ASIN B0000DUT9L) * Jan Kott, Shakespeare notre contemporain, « Szekspir wspó?czesny », PIW, Varsovie 1965 * Richard Marienstras, Le Proche et le Lointain (sur Shakespeare, le drame élisabéthain et l'idéologie anglaise aux XVIe et XVIIe siècles), Paris, Minuit, coll. Arguments, 1981. * Le Théâtre du Soleil, Shakespeare, introduction de Claude Roy, Double Page, n°21, 1982 * Le Théâtre du Soleil, Shakespeare, 2 partie, textes de Sophie Moscoso et Raymonde Temkine, Double Page, n°32, 1984 * Jean-Claude Lallias, Jean-Jacques Arnaud, Michel Fournier, Shakespeare, la scène et ses miroirs, Théâtre Aujourd’hui, n°6, CNDP, 1998 (Diapositives et CD, sur La Nuit des rois) * René Girard, Shakespeare, les feux de l'envie, Paris, Grasset, 1990. * Claire Gheeraert-Graffeuille, Autour du Songe d'une nuit d'été de William Shakespeare, 2003 * Sébastien Iragui, Macbeth de William Shakespeare 2004 * Guillaume Winter, Autour de Richard II de William Shakespeare 2005 Films Films sur Shakespeare * The Life of Shakespeare (1914) réalisé par Frank R. Growcott et J.B. McDowell * Master Will Shakespeare (1936) réalisé par Jacques Tourneur * Life of Shakespeare (1978) réalisé par Mark Cullingham et Robert Knights * Looking for Richard film documentaire réalisé par Al Pacino en (1995), présentant la vision populaire de l'œuvre de Shakespeare à travers des séquences filmées de la pièce Richard III, avec Al Pacino, Alec Baldwin, Kevin Spacey, Winona Ryder, Aidan Quinn et Richard Cox * Shakespeare in Love (1998) réalisé par John Madden, racontant la création de Roméo et Juliette * Why Shakespeare ? (2005) documentaire de Lawrence Bridges sur l'influence de Shakespeare dans le jeu de l'acteur (avec entre autres Tom Hanks, Martin Sheen ou Michael York...) Adaptations cinématographiques majeures de ses pièces *''Roméo et Juliette, film américain de George Cukor (1936). *Macbeth, film américain d'Orson Welles (1948). *Hamlet, film britannique de Laurence Olivier (1948). *The Tragedy of Othello: The Moor of Venice, film américain d'Orson Welles (1952). *Julius Caesar, film américain de Joseph Mankiewicz (1953). *Richard III, film britannique de Laurence Olivier (1955). *Le Château de l'araignée, film japonais d'Akira Kurosawa, adaptation de ''Macbeth (1957). *''Hamlet'' (Гамлет), film soviétique de Grigori Kozintsev, sur une traduction de Boris Pasternak (1964). *''Falstaff'' (Campanadas a medianoche), film américain d'Orson Welles, adaptation libre de Richard II, Henry IV et Henry V (1965). *''Othello, film britannique de Stuart Burge avec Laurence Olivier (1965). *Hamlet, film britannique de Tony Richardson (1969) *Le Roi Lear'' (Король Лир - Korol Lir), film soviétique de Grigori Kozintsev, sur une traduction de Boris Pasternak, film reconnu comme une adaptation magistrale de la pièce (1971). *''King Lear, film britannique de Peter Brook (1971). *The Tragedy of Macbeth, film britannique de Roman Polanski (1971). *Ran, film japonais d'Akira Kurosawa, adaptation du ''Roi Lear (1985). *''Prospero's Books, film britannique de Peter Greenaway, adaptation de ''La Tempête (1991). *''Much ado about nothing'' (Beaucoup de bruit pour rien), film américano-britannique de Kenneth Brannagh (1993). *''Hamlet, film américano-britannique de Kenneth Brannagh (1996). *Romeo + Juliet'' de Baz Luhrmann, avec Leonardo DiCaprio et Claire Danes, transposition moderne de la pièce (1996). Œuvres musicales et littéraires inspirées de pièces de Shakespeare *''The Fairy Queen, opéra de Henry Purcell (1692), adaptation du ''Songe d'une nuit d'été *''La Tempête, opéra de Henry Purcell (1695) *Otello ossia il Moro di Venezia, opéra de Gioacchino Rossini (1816) *Oberon, opéra de Carl Maria von Weber, inspiré du ''Songe d'une nuit d'été (1826) *''Le Songe d'une nuit d'été'' (Ein Sommernachtstraum), ouverture et musique de scène de Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy (1826 & 1843) *''Les Capulets et les Montaigus, opéra de Vincenzo Bellini, adapté de ''Roméo et Juliette (1830) *''Le Roi Lear, ouverture d'Hector Berlioz (1831) *Roméo et Juliette, symphonie dramatique d'Hector Berlioz (1839) *Re Lear, livret d'opéra inachevé de Salvatore Cammarano et Antonio Somma pour Giuseppe Verdi qui n'en composa jamais la musique (1843-1867) *Macbeth, opéra de Giuseppe Verdi (1847) *Hamlet, poème symphonique de Franz Liszt (1858) *Béatrice et Bénédict, opéra d'Hector Berlioz, librement adapté de ''Beaucoup de bruit pour rien (1862) *''Roméo et Juliette, opéra de Charles Gounod (1867) *Hamlet, opéra d'Ambroise Thomas (1868) *Roméo et Juliette, ouverture fantaisie de Piotr Ilitch Tchaïkovski (1869) *Ophélie, poème d'Arthur Rimbaud inspiré du personnage d'Ophélie dans ''Hamlet (1870). *''Otello, opéra de Giuseppe Verdi (1887) *Falstaff, opéra de Giuseppe Verdi (1893) *Falstaff, op. 68, étude symphonique en ut mineur d'Edward Elgar (1913) *Lieder der Ophelia, op. 67, lieder de Richard Strauss sur des textes d'August Wilhelm Schlegel d'après ''Hamlet (1919) *''Hamlet, musique de scène de Dmitri Chostakovitch (1932 & 1954)) *Roméo et Juliette, ballet de Sergueï Prokofiev (1935) *Le Roi Lear, musique de scène de Dmitri Chostakovitch (1941) *Le Songe d'une nuit d'été'' (A Midsummer Night's Dream), opéra de Benjamin Britten (1960) *''Macbett, pièce de théâtre d'Eugène Ionesco (Gallimard, 1972) *Lear, opéra d'Aribert Reimann (1978) *Hamlet-machine, pièce de théâtre de Heiner Müller (1979) (traduction française aux Editions de Minuit) *Roméo et Juliette, opéra de Pascal Dusapin (1988) *Sur la dernière lande, poèmes de Claude Esteban (1996) inspirés du ''Roi Lear (in Morceaux de ciel, presque rien, Gallimard, 2001) Articles connexes * Ben Jonson * Royal Shakespeare Company * Sexualité de Shakespeare * Théâtre élisabéthain * Histoire de l'Angleterre * Librairie Shakespeare and Company Liens externes Téléchargement de ses œuvres Les versions suivantes sont donc disponibles, et font naturellement partie du domaine public : * Les versions basées sur « The Complete Moby™ Shakespeare », qui fut vraisemblablement la copie en anglais moderne de l’édition de 1911 des œuvres complètes de Shakespeare, éditées par Arthur Bullen. On ne peut pas déterminer si ce texte a été corrigé. Les versions Moby en format html peuvent être téléchargées à partir du MITThe Complete Works of William Shakespeare. L’édition du projet Gutenberg est probablement basée sur une édition Moby ; malheureusement, le fichier ne donne pas d’indication très claire sur son origine. * Les versions basées directement sur l’édition du Premier Folio. La bibliothèque de l’Université de Virginie propose les versions du premier Folio et également des premiers Quartos. * Les versions basées sur la Globe Edition de Clark & Wright de 1886. La version disponible sur le site de l’Université de Virginie la nomme « édition de 1866 », et assure que le texte a été révisé d’après le manuscrit original. * Les versions basées sur l’édition de 1914 de W.J. Craig, de l’Université d’Oxford. Elle est disponible sur bartleby.com, mais n’est donnée que dans un format lisible en ligne, scène par scène. * L’édition wikisource, probablement dérivée d’un texte Moby. Cette version reflète normalement l’établissement actuel des textes. Liens généraux *Biographie détaillée de Shakespeare *Online Shakespeare biographie complète en français. *Sa vie, ses portraits et ses poèmes mystiques. *Shakespeare et Hamlet sur la toile. *Study Guide:Shakespeare sur Wikibooks *Open Source Shakespeare possède l’édition de 1866 des œuvres complètes de Shakespeare, avec concordance complète et moteur de recherche avancé. Pas de publicité, mais ne donne le texte que scène par scène. *British Library; original 93 copies in quarto *ericdigests.org propose des pistes pédagogiques, sous forme de liste de liens. Pas de mention des sources, cependant. *Such Shakespeare Stuff est un blog quotidien couvrant l’actualité autour du dramaturge: télévision, films, livres, etc. On y trouve aussi des quizzes, des anecdotes, des forums et d’autres informations dans ce genre. *classic-literature.co.uk donne une version électronique d’un texte anonyme. Présente le texte page par page. *Works by William Shakespeare sur le Projet Gutenberg, dans des langues variées (y compris les œuvres illégitimes...) et avec les graphies d’origine. *upenn.edu online books page for Shakespeare donne un texte de base, et redirige vers d’autres sites de référence. *Shakespeare Literature propose une version organisée par chapitre pour une recherche facilitée dans les œuvres du poète. *Mr. William Shakespeare and the Internet *Selected Sonnets par William Shakespeare *Shakespeare et le théâtre du Globe tirée de l’Encyclopædia Britannica *elook.org Shakespeare présente quatre œuvres en version électronique avec une base de données permettant les recherches. *Doubtful Works of William Shakespeare Texte complet des œuvres dramaturgiques attribuées par erreur à William Shakespeare. *The original shakespeare.com L’édition Moby dans une version lisible en ligne. *William Shakespeare's plays and poems in audio and video *The Illustrated Shakespeare Un projet du Centre de Documentation Digitale de l’Université de Wisconsin, qui présente des images et des documents en relation avec Shakespeare et son œuvre. *Explore Shakespeare Un site du Kennedy Center ("The John F. Kennedy Center for the Performing Arts" - Washington DC) ayant la particularité de présenter Shakespeare et son oeuvre en relation avec les événements de...1330 à 2008. Accompagné d'une carte du monde positionnant les éléments cités. Notes et références Catégorie:Shakespeare Catégorie:Personnalité britannique du XVIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité de l'époque Tudor Catégorie:Écrivain anglais Catégorie:Poète anglais Catégorie:Dramaturge anglais Catégorie:Acteur du XVIe siècle Catégorie:Personnalité du théâtre Catégorie:Naissance en 1564 Catégorie:Décès en 1616 af:William Shakespeare an:William Shakespeare ar:ويليام شكسبير ast:William Shakespeare az:Vilyam Şekspir bcl:William Shakespeare be-x-old:Ўільям Шэксьпір bg:Уилям Шекспир bn:উইলিয়াম শেক্সপিয়ার br:William Shakespeare bs:William Shakespeare ca:William Shakespeare cdo:Ŭi-lièng Să-sê̤ṳ-bī-ā cs:William Shakespeare cy:William Shakespeare da:William Shakespeare de:William Shakespeare diq:William Shakespeare el:Ουίλλιαμ Σαίξπηρ en:William Shakespeare eo:William Shakespeare es:William Shakespeare et:William Shakespeare eu:William Shakespeare ext:William Shakespeare fa:ویلیام شکسپیر fi:William Shakespeare fo:William Shakespeare fur:William Shakespeare fy:William Shakespeare ga:William Shakespeare gan:莎士比亞 gl:William Shakespeare haw:William Shakespeare he:ויליאם שייקספיר hi:विलियम शेक्सपीयर hr:William Shakespeare hu:William Shakespeare ia:William Shakespeare id:William Shakespeare ilo:William Shakespeare io:William Shakespeare is:William Shakespeare it:William Shakespeare ja:ウィリアム・シェイクスピア jv:William Shakespeare ka:უილიამ შექსპირი kaa:William Shakespeare kab:William Shakespeare kn:ವಿಲಿಯಂ ಷೇಕ್ಸ್‌ಪಿಯರ್ ko:윌리엄 셰익스피어 ku:William Shakespeare la:Gulielmus Shakesperius lb:William Shakespeare li:William Shakespeare lij:William Shakespeare lt:William Shakespeare lv:Viljams Šekspīrs mk:Вилијам Шекспир ml:വില്യം ഷേക്സ്പിയര്‍ mn:Уильям Шекспир mr:विल्यम शेक्सपियर ms:William Shakespeare nah:William Shakespeare nds:William Shakespeare nl:William Shakespeare nn:William Shakespeare no:William Shakespeare nrm:William Shakespeare pag:William Shakespeare pl:William Szekspir pms:William Shakespeare ps:وېليم شکسپير pt:William Shakespeare qu:William Shakespeare ro:William Shakespeare ru:Шекспир, Уильям sa:विलियम शेक्सपीयर scn:William Shakespeare sh:William Shakespeare simple:William Shakespeare sk:William Shakespeare sl:William Shakespeare sq:William Shakespeare sr:Вилијам Шекспир sv:William Shakespeare sw:William Shakespeare ta:வில்லியம் ஷேக்ஸ்பியர் te:విలియం షేక్‌స్పియర్ tg:Вилям Шекспир th:วิลเลียม เชกสเปียร์ tl:William Shakespeare tr:William Shakespeare uk:Шекспір Вільям uz:William Shakespeare vi:William Shakespeare vo:William Shakespeare yi:וויליאם שייקספיר zh:威廉·莎士比亚 zh-min-nan:William Shakespeare zh-yue:莎士比亞